Evil Has a Brother
by Zyalea
Summary: Something purely wicked has been waiting trapped inside an unactive volcano for two million years. It needs a body, a young, vulnerable body, to possess. Once it has control, it seems not even the Xiaolin Warriors can stop it. Set in Season 2
1. Prologue

Author's Section: Well, I finally got an idea for a Xiaolin Showdown thingie. It's not _that_ good, mind you, it won't even be that long. But it's kinda fun I suppose. :D In this chapter, you probably won't have ANY idea whatsoever of what is going on. But all that will be revealed in the first chapter. Well maybe not all of it. I dunno. Quit listening to me rambleso much! By the way, ONLY the PROLOGUE will be written in this format! I don't intend to write this fic in script style, or just the weird way I did the prologue in. It's only that way in the prologue for effect.

By the way, this story takes place in the first half of Season Two, before the appearance of Chase Young. I need it that way because Wuya's still the little ghost thing and blahblahblah ;)

So grab a comfortable chair, squirm around until you're nice and cozy, sit back, maybe dim down the computer screen a bit so your eyes don't hurt, and read away! ;P

**

* * *

**

Prologue

_It has been so long, hasn't it?_

The wicked voice rasped, muffled by darkness.

_Too long, my sister…_

His voice trickled out from the cracks, becoming entangled in the chilly breeze.

_You have waited for one thousand years-_

_One million, dear sister._

His words were sharp, piercing through her statement.

She continued after a short pause, a pause from shredding the moonlight.

_-It will only be a little longer…_

The voice trailed off, the mouth expelling those words forming into a wide grin of jagged teeth.

_I need freedom NOW!_

His voice boomed with anger, unsettling the birds sleeping on rooftops miles away.

_I need someone whose mind is weak... and I need them now…_

His tone was twisted with evil, revenge, greed.

_And I know the perfect one…_

Her answer came after another pause.

And afterwards, more silence.

As if their eyes met, they knew perfectly well what each was thinking. Their intertwined cackles of impending victory were a dead giveaway.

_Tomorrow night… that is when you will rise, Yuka._

She drifted away, disturbing the wind in great ripples.

He continued to laugh to himself, thinking of the day he would gain his power once more, as he did before man kind even walked the Earth.

_The Xiaolin Dragons are_ _mine…_


	2. Possessed

Author's Section: Well, here's when it gets a little more exciting. And longer.I hope it's not too uh... gruesome, I suppose that's the word I'm looking for. D

* * *

"Wuya, where were you last night!" The grumpy boy slammed the door to his refrigerator, causing everything in his basement to rattle, some things clattering to the hard tiled floor.

The transparent witch grimaced, narrowing her yellow eyes at the insolent boy. "Why does it matter?" She hissed, her mouth not moving as she spoke, "Did you need a bedtime story?" She threw up her mask-face in sarcastic laughter, her mouth opening wide to reveal jagged purplish teeth.

"A bed time story would've been nice…" The pale boy contemplated, bringing a bowl of cereal to the white table sitting in the middle of his "evil lair." Underneath his eyes were black markings that made him look more evil than he acted most of the time, a pointed line extending down his cheek from his left eye. "B-but I NEEDED you to tell me I was DROOLING!" He whined angrily, sliding into a chair and gobbling up his cereal. "Now Megan's gonna be teasing me about that until I'm THIRTY!" His voice became high-pitched as he yelled at the floating spirit, wiping away milk that dribbled down his chin.

Wuya groaned, "Your cousin's here AGAIN?" Her mouth frowned under the hooked red nose set in-between the black circles around her eyes.

"Shee lebt dis mornin'," The red-head spoke with his mouth full, spitting bits of cereal all over the table in the center of his hi-tech basement.

Wuya sighed with relief, slumping where she sat in the air, her ghostly tail wiggling slowly in wisps. The three tentacles that seemed to resemble hair drooped, her orange swirly pupils watching her "partner," who was still snug in his pajamas of a red sleeveless shirt with an image of Frankenstein's creature on the front and plaid pants.

"By the way," he began after gulping down another spoonful of cereal, "I'm going to be working on another Jack-bot today, one that will totally kick the Xiaolin losers' butts, so don't bother me." Hetilted thebowl over his mouth, slurping up the remnants.

"I don't think it would be useful even if it DID work…" Wuya grumbled, glowering at him. Before he could retaliate, Wuya glided through the boy.

"UGH! Don't do that!" His face twisted in a grotesque expression, the boy clasping his hands over his stomach where she flew through him.

Wuya grinned toothily, "I won't be doing it for too much longer, Jack Spicer." She flew through a wall, going elsewhere in the large house.

Jack stroked his stomach as if she had gutted him, wondering what she meant. He straightened the goggles sitting on his cranium, starting up the basement stairs to get dressed.

* * *

Wuya eagerly anticipated the oncoming sunset, when she would be able to carry out her dark plans. She flew in circles above Jack Spicer's house, watching the sun move across the sky. A few more hours… and it would be the afternoon. Then some more hours… and it would be dusk. Wuya couldn't keep the wicked smile off her face, thinking back to years and years ago when she and her brother reigned…

They existed far before man kind, the two siblings. They spread mischief around the world when only microorganisms and volcanoes inhabited the Earth. Of course, two evil-doers such as themselves grew bored of taunting simple, brainless animals. Even when the dinosaurs and other mammals emerged, it was just the same thing over and over. Then, creatures that looked similar to themselves began to walk the Earth, their minds growing as time went by. The two evil siblings allowed the ape-like creatures to grow, most of the time, to see what kind of challenge they would face in the long run. Sometimes they weren't able to hold themselves back, wiping out a few species of these creatures at one point. However, before the evil siblings had caused too much trouble, the brother of evil was trapped in a volcanic eruption. He had chosen to sleep on the side of the volcano, which had appeared as a harmless mountain. When it erupted, he was trapped inside, and over the years there was some sort of magic that kept him in there, turning him into a bodiless spirit. That was one million years ago. The sister of evil has finally found the volcano her brother was trapped in so long ago.

And now it was time for the siblings to spread their evil over Earth once more.

"Jack!" Wuya's shrill voice rang through the house as the spirit dashed to the basement, "I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!" The twilight colors were slowly draining from the sky, a cloudless night descending.

Jack's dark red eyes danced with excitement as he lifted his goggles off of them, abandoning his latest creation for the moment. "I wish I could test this baby out on them now, but I'm not near finished…" He stroked the mass of metal laid out on the table before pulling a small but heavy backpack off a hook on the wall. Jack slid his arms through the brown straps, a silver knob set in the middle where the straps joined on his chest. A door opened in the ceiling of his basement as two propellers emerged from the backpack, lifting Jack into the air. The collar of his black cloak whipped against his face in the wind, a mangled tail as the end of his cloak whipping around in unison. He held his body upright in expertise; he had obviously been flying like this for quite some time.

"So, what Shen Gong Wu are we after?" Jack questioned the witch who flew ahead of him, leading the way.

Wuya, her back to him, grinned, "Oh, a very powerful one… I think I'll save the surprise for when we get there."

Jack smiled, thick eyebrows arched. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing his goggles. "WUYA!" He shouted, despite the witch being only a foot or so away. "My evil goggles!" He gestured to his head, where his hair waved freely in the air. "They must have slipped off or something," Jack grumbled, turning back.

"NO!" Wuya shrieked, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Leave them! We will be too late if we turn back to get those silly things!"

Jack whined, "But Wuyaaaa…."

"Do you think the Xiaolin Warriors will care if you're not wearing those ridiculous goggles for once?" Wuya would not let any time slip away wasted, and the luminescent light above the horizon was dwindling.

Jack moaned but followed after Wuya without his goggles, pouting.

"Here we are, Jack! This is where the Shen Gong Wu should be…" Wuya's mouth curled up at the ends, a devious expression forming on her face.

Jack Spicer looked around, "Wow, and those Xiaolin idiots aren't even here yet!" He landed on the side of the mountain, his helicopters retracting into his backpack.

"That's because they're not coming."

A confused Jack turned to Wuya, "… did your voice just get uglier and more… er… masculine?"

Wuya frowned at him. "Stupid boy…"

"That was ME!" The dark voice boomed as two transparent tentacles twisted up through the ground and grabbed Jack's ankles, more tentacles like the first two wrapping around his wrists and neck, dragging him to the ground.

High-pitched screams rang through the air, "HELP! WUYA!" Jack pleaded, struggling against the black appendages.

Wuya only smiled at him. "Surprise, Jack." Jack's eyes widened in horror as he felt something sickly crawling into his body, and felt the long tentacles branching out into his legs, his arms, and eventually his brain.


End file.
